


Dancer AU

by AshWasTaken420



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWasTaken420/pseuds/AshWasTaken420
Summary: Technoblade and Dream are the best dancers. They are always competing to be better than the other, so what will happen when they are assigned a duet?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Luke | Punz & Sapnap, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 61
Kudos: 390





	1. Mr Loverman

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters in the tags will be mentioned at some point. I already have the next chapter planned out, so it should be up soon. I will also figure out an actual title soon. Once again I'm not pushing the ship onto Dream or Techno at all, and if they mention they are uncomfortable with it, I'll take this down. I saw fanart of Dream and George as dancers, and I came up with this. I have ideas of which style I think each person would be the best at.
> 
> I really hope you like it.

It was nationals, the last competition each dance year. Techno always got nervous before going on stage. He had gotten used to that, but what he wasn’t used to was getting emotional during a dance. He’s had many dances that were emotional, but this one hit him differently. He didn’t know why. He just always puts real emotions into this one. He had stumbled multiple times during practice because his mind wandered to something else. What exactly his mind wandered to he's still not sure. The song wasn’t even the saddest song he’s danced to, but he always has to take a second to himself after he performs the dance. 

He watched as his brother, Wilbur, walked off stage. He had just performed his ballet solo, they don’t have many that are considered ballet because most are considered lyrical, but nonetheless Wilbur was amazing at it. Techno would say, honestly, that Wilbur was probably one of the best dancers he knew besides Dream. Dream, his competitor, best competitor actually. Him and Dream were considered the best, but they were always competing to be better than the other. He constantly felt the need to be the best, and if he wasn't, he was the worst. He knew that was a terrible mindset, but he had gotten used to it. It’s what motivates him after all, so it's not like he wants to change it.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the announcer calling his name. “Next up is Technoblade with ‘Mr Loverman’.” Techno grabbed the plastic beer bottle, his prop, from beside him, and he waited for the music to start. He breathed in deeply before slowly exhaling. He heard the first note of the song, and he took a shaky step forward. He brought the beer bottle to his lips before fake tripping. His mind focused on the music, the words. He continued to dance without thinking. He knew the choreography by heart. His solo was two minutes and twenty-three seconds long. It was seamlessly cut so that he ended at ‘I miss my lover..’.

When Techno ended his vision was blurred, and he was reaching towards the audience. He nodded towards the judges then dragged his feet offstage. Once he was off the stage, he heard Phil telling him he did great, but he ignored him. He made his way to the entrance of the building, not caring he was still wearing his costume. He needed to be alone for a bit. He pushed open the door, and he felt the cold air instantly hit him. He let out a sigh. That was the last time he was going to perform that dance, but it hit him harder than any other time. He felt his cheeks become damp. He walked around the building, so he wasn’t blocking anyone from getting in. He tried to even out his breathing. He was crying and just finished his dance, not a good combination. Once he got his breathing back a decent pace, he wiped at his face. He groaned, now needed to redo his makeup. He started to make his way back to the door when he saw someone else sneak out . He instantly turned back around and went around the corner. Unfortunately for him that’s exactly where the person was going. Suddenly, Techno was face to face with another dancer. “Dream?”


	2. Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream accidentally runs into Techno after performing his solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how often I'm going to be updating this, but I'll try to upload one before Wednesday.

Techno was walking off stage, and Dream was next. Techno had done an amazing job. Dream knew he shouldn’t say that considering they were basically only competing against each other, but Dream wasn’t going to lie to himself. Techno did great. Dream noticed Techno run directly past Phil which was a little odd because Phil normally talked to Techno after he performed. Dream assumed Techno just wanted out of his costume. They were uncomfortable after all. 

Dream knew Techno got nervous before performing, so Dream knew he had a slight advantage. He hardly ever gets nervous during competitions. Dream heard Sapnap and George wish him luck, but he focused on the announcer. “Next we have Dream with ‘Campion’.” Dream stepped up to the edge of the curtain waiting for the music to begin. He heard the first line, and he ran into his leap. He came out of it on the ground.  _ Late nights on your pillow  _

He let his body continue dancing, and he focused on the words. Soon enough, he heard the last line, ‘Yeah I hope you feel like you’re a champion.’ Dream rolled up from his ending position on the ground, and he walked off stage, the opposite way he entered. He heard Sapnap’s hip hop piece being announced, but he wanted to get some fresh air. Hopefully he can catch George's, but his solos were always incredibly tiring. 

Once he made his way to the door, he made his way around to the side of the building, trying to get out of people's way. He was caught off guard when instead of seeing grass, he saw the face of his biggest competitor. “Dream?” Techno asked. 

Dream backed away slightly then asked, “Why are you here?” 

“I could be asking you the same question.” Dream felt as if Techno was severely judging him, and he didn’t like it one bit. 

“I just wanted fresh air. You look like-” Dream hesitated when he actually looked at Techno. His makeup was smudged, and there were tracks down his face. “You got hit by a truck,” Dream finished. He wasn’t sure that was the correct thing to say in this situation, but he didn't know what would be.

“Yeah, I know. Thanks,” Techno said. Dream watched as he rolled his eyes and looked away. Dream didn’t know what to say; he wasn’t the best with emotions. Dream noticed that Techno's face turned slightly pink because of the tracks of no makeup, but he didn’t say anything. They stood in awkward silence before Dream decided to say something. 

“Why are you out here?” He saw Techno open his mouth before he closed it again. 

“Fresh air,” was all Techno said. Dream took a few deep breaths calming his racing heart, from his solo, before sinking down into the grass. Techno looked down at him questioningly. He patted the spot in the grass next to him. Techno didn’t sit down at first, but when Dream was about to speak again, he did. 

“How do you think you did on your solo?” Dream asked softly after a bit. Techno shrugged. 

“Probably my best yet.” Techno looked at Dream with a cocky smile on his face. 

“Well, you best be glad because I did even better than last time,” Dream replied, just as cocky. Dream had beat Techno at the last competition. Dream watched as Techno laughed before laughing himself. He stood up then held his hand out for Techno. Techno took it and followed Dream to the door. 

Techno hit Dream's shoulder slightly before he stated, “Just wait till awards, I’ll be walking off that stage with a trophy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think is going to win the trophy?


	3. Platinum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno's mind wonders a little during awards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Techno watched as Purpled walked off stage. He was the last dance before the awards, so everyone was backstage. When the screaming died down, he saw the different awards being rolled onto the stage. The last award brought out was the biggest trophy, so Techno assumed that it was the overall best award. That was normally how it worked. 

The awards went on like normal; everyone received a type of award that tells you the range of which you scored. They got to Wilbur, and everyone became quiet anticipating the next award. He became quiet as well. He knew he did well, but that doesn’t always mean it would score perfectly in the system. He knew it wouldn’t be too low; he never got that very low score. 

“Mr Loverman, Platinum!” Techno let out a breath of relief while people started cheering for him. It was always a relief when he got the highest ranked award. He knew he was always capable of getting a very high score, but that doesn’t change the fact he doesn’t get it sometimes. He always beats himself up over a low score. Techno’s snapped out of his thoughts by Wilbur pushing him up. 

“Go get your award dude,” Wilbur pointed towards the judge holding his medal. He laughed nervously then walked up to the judge. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles. He sits back down next to Wilbur as everyone becomes quiet again. Techno looked towards Dream. He looked, nervous? 

“Champion,” the announcer pauses making it dramatic, “Platinum!” Techno saw Dream’s face melt into a smile as George started pushing his at shoulder, trying to push him up. George, Techno doesn’t know why, but he doesn’t really like George. It’s not that George had ever done anything to him to make him dislike George, but he just doesn’t like George. 

Techno notices Dream sit back down, but he tunes out the announcer. He didn’t really care much about what anyone else got. He did however start paying attention again when Purpled got up. He remembered Purpled was the last to perform. 

Once the cheers were over, they started announcing the” Judges Choice” awards. Techno usually doesn’t get one, along with Dream, because they are the two best competitors. Normally, the judges choose the ones who don’t usually receive big awards. 

“The first judge’s award is to Bad for his crisp sounds,” the announcer presented, earning cheers. Techno remembers seeing Bad practicing his Tap solo backstage. Techno had nothing against Bad, but he seemed intimidating. Techno, despite how good he is at different styles, can’t Tap to save his life. Bad being incredibly good at that makes Techno a little afraid, honestly. 

Once the cheers calmed down, the announcer called out the second, “Next is to Wilbur for his outstanding technique.” Techno slightly yelled out for his brother. He was proud of Wilbur; Techno probably couldn’t do a whole dance of ballet, a single class of it is enough for him. The announcer waited once again for people to get quiet before he continued. 

“Last, but certainly not least is Sapnap with his sharp attitude.” Just like all the other times, there was a crowd of cheers. Techno hadn’t seen Sapnap’s solo from being outside with Dream. Techno looked towards Dream; he seemed guilty for missing Sapnap’s solo. Techno sort of did as well for missing Tommy’s while he was going over his own solo. 

Techno focused on the announcer’s voice because now was the time everyone was waiting on, not just Techno and Dream. Techno’s heard that people have placed bets on who they think is going to win based on what they catch on the solos before. “Let’s announce the top three overall scores now shall we? In third place we have Ranboo with “I’ll be good”. And, in second place we have-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purpled appearance? Techno being a little afraid of Bad, maybe? Techno not liking George, I wonder why? 
> 
> Not extremely proud of this chapter. I want to do more with how their feelings, not so much thinking, but I didn't want to redo the whole thing.


	4. Duet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of things Dream has to think about, but he needs to have the time first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to add more emotion in this one. Did it work? Hell if I know.

They had just announced the “Judge’s Choice” awards, and Dream was starting to get nervous. He knew he did well considering his ranked award, but he wasn’t sure that was enough to beat Techno. Techno was a great dancer after all, even if he hates to admit it. As Dram was going over his solo in his head, he was finding more and more things that he could’ve done better. He felt his heart sink as the announcer started talking again. He heard George quietly hyping him up, but it didn’t do anything to help. “Let’s announce the top three overall scores now shall we? In third place we have Ranboo with “I’ll be good”.” 

Dream had seen Ranboo’s contemporary solo, and he really does deserve third. A lot of people now treat third as a first place award because Dream and Techno are always taking up the first two places. Dream took a quick look towards Techno, and he noticed Techno was biting his lip slightly and rubbing over his knuckles. Dream looked away as the announcer started speaking again. “And, in second place we have,” he paused to make it extra dramatic, “Dream, with “Champion”.” Dream’s heart skipped a beat. He started getting up to go stand with Ranboo, and he saw Techno was sitting there with a smile on his face, instead of looking incredibly anxious. He smiled out at the audience, and the announcer continued, “In first place we have, drum roll please.” Everyone knew who had got First place, so that was kind of pointless. “Technoblade, with “Mr Loverman”.” Dream watched as Wilbur and Tommy started cheering and pushing Techno. He made his way up to the front of the stage, and Wilbur and Tommy continued to cheer the loudest. 

“Good job, Techno,” Dream whispered when Techno made his way next to him. 

“Told you I’d get the trophy,” Techno said, clearly cocky about his win. “But, you did good as well, Dream.” Dream felt heat rise to his face, but it went unknown to everyone else because of his makeup. He was confused on why Techno just telling him he did well made him so happy, but that was something he’d worry about another time. 

When they could sit back down, Dream immediately went back to George and Sapnap. Sapnap started going on about how he deserved first place, but Dream just ignored him. George started complaining about Sapnap, so Dream just zoned out. He would rather not have to deal with them. 

He was snapped back to reality when everyone started getting up. He grabbed his medal and trophy, and he followed them off stage. Dream noticed Phil taking a picture of Techno before he walked into the dressing room. He put his awards next to his stuff, and he grabbed him and George’s duet costume. He passed Techno walking out to get changed, “What’s that dance?” Dream jumped slightly. 

“Uh, me and George’s duet,” Dream replied. 

“I didn’t know you guys had one.” Dream started walking away as Techno hummed. “Of course you do though.” Dream stopped dead in his tracks before turning around. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dream questioned.

“It’s expected that you have a duet with the guy. You’re always around him,” Techno shrugged. Dream rolled his eyes and walked away. Why didn’t he have a good comeback, he always did? Another thing to think about later. 

They were allowed to change in the dressing room obviously, but Dream hates the idea that anyone could look over and watch him get dressed. It’s not like anyone would, but they still could. 

Once he came back, he went to sit next to George. “Ready?” Dream questioned. George looked at him like he was crazy. 

“What? No!” George yelled. Dream started wheezing. 

“Then let’s go practice. You know, we don't have that many dances between awards and us right?” George instantly got up. 

“No!” Dream just continued to laugh while dragging an angry George behind him. Apparently, George didn’t know when they were going on. That was George’s fault, he shouldn’t have to remind George when everything is. He surprised himself there. Since when did he think like that, especially to George. George was his best friend. 

They practiced the duet, and they warmed up different tricks that they hadn’t already warmed up. Dream noticed little things he never picked up on before. Like how George lingered a little when they’d do partnered things, or how George would look at him a little too much. Dream felt subconscious under George’s gaze. Why had he never noticed these before. They were very obvious and getting on his nerves. He’ll think about that later as well. Damn, that pile is getting big. For now, he just has to worry about the dance, well.

“Good luck, Dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream getting nervous around Techno more? Dream noticing little things that George is doing, what could that mean?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno is backstage before his and Wilbur's duet, but Dream and George's duet is right before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I feel like the chapter summary's are getting worse and worse. I tried to add more emotion in this chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Techno saw Dream and George walk in the backstage doors, but he didn’t say anything. Once the dance before Dreams finished, Ranboo and Tubbo’s contemporary piece, Techno decided to say something. “Good luck, Dream,” Techno almost started laughing when Dream jumped.

“T-Thanks,” Dream replied. Techno noticed Dream look him up and down before quickly turning away. Techno’s face flushed, but it was unnoticeable to everyone else. Techno was wearing skin tight black pants, a loose white button up, red ribbon like fabric around his waist, a brown belt that held a fake sword, a red cape with white fluff around the neck and at the bottom, and thigh high black heels. Techno’s hair was styled down, but it was styled in a way that it stays out of his face. Techno was doing a ballroom duet with Wilbur right after Dream and George. “Next up is Dream and George with “Waves”,” he heard the announcer say. 

He watched as Dream picked up George. He felt his chest swell up in hatred which surprised him. He doesn’t remember George doing anything in particular to make him hate the British man that much. Nonetheless, Techno watched how Dream walked flawlessly with George in his arms across the stage. He watched how gently Dream held George, and he felt a sudden wave of sadness. He continued to watch as Dream caught George running at him, making them face to face. Dream lifted George up a second later, but Techno couldn’t focus on the dance anymore. His mind instead focused on the look on George’s face. George eyeing Dream’s lips, which were mere inches away from George’s own. Techno shook his head. “Stop it, the fuck is wrong with you?” he whispered to himself. Techno continued to look away from the stage, and he started messing with his hair. 

“Hey, hey, hey, stop it. You’re going to mess up my masterpiece,” Techno felt a hand grab his own. He looked forward to Wilbur standing in front of him. Wilbur was wearing a dark brown trench coat, a white shirt, black fingerless gloves, black skin tight pants, and slightly heeled boots. Techno laughed a little then looked back to the stage. 

He noticed what Dream is wearing, a flowy green, almost see through shirt and white tights. George was wearing something similar but blue. Techno watched as Dream carried George back off stage. Techno took a deep breath, pushing all his previous emotions out the window, and he got ready to walk on stage. “Next up is Wilbur and Techno with, “Sway”.” Techno walked on stage, and he took his spot. Techno remember when they were told the story of the dance. Techno and Wilbur are constantly trying to kill each other without anyone else noticing at a ball. They were tasked to play with that until they were happy with it. They had a set time for one of them to stab the other, but they don’t know who it is. That was their goal in the dance, to kill the other. Techno had killed Wilbur the last time, and he was hoping to this time as well. 

When the music started playing, he watched as Wilbur danced his way to where Techno was. They started dancing around together all while Techno was thinking about what to do to catch Wilbur off guard enough to stab him. They made their way through the choreography smoothly. Soon enough it was time for them to try to stab the other. They continued to dance for a bit, but Techno could tell Wilbur was about to try something. Techno got to it before Wilbur, and he spun Wilbur around. There were rules that you had to make it look like that was the choreography, so Wilbur had to go with it. When Techno dipped Wilbur back, he faked killing Wilbur. He let Wilbur softly fall out of his arms as the music ended. Once the music ended he bent down and picked Wilbur up. He nodded to the judges as he walked off. As soon as he got backstage he dropped Wilbur causing Wilbur to break out laughing. 

“I’ll give it to you, that was hella good,” Wilbur complimented him. Techno smiled as they walked out the doors that separated the main area and the backstage area. They continued to talk about the dance on the way back to the dressing room. Once they were back, Techno saw George, Dream, and Sapnap talking. Techno noticed George was sitting a little too close to Dream for it to be comfortable. Techno didn’t say anything though. They’d judge him no matter what he said. Techno instead grabbed his awards clothes, and he started to change. He was super insecure, but Wilbur had made fun of him when he was younger for going into the bathroom to change. It hurt him a little more than he thinks Wilbur meant, but he hasn’t gone to the bathroom to change since.

Techno briefly looked up, scared people were all staring at him, and he met Dream’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are somethings I've added that aren't exactly accurate to real dance competitions, but I think it works here though.
> 
> Techno angry at George? Techno and Wilbur's duet? Dream watching Techno changing?!  
> How do we feel?


	6. Stares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream's noticing little things in George's behavior that he would normally ignore. Why was it making him uncomfortable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the best chapter. I'm sorry it's not very long. It's more of a filler chapter, but I hope you like it nonetheless. 
> 
> I'm sorry, I thought I posted this last night.

Once Dream got off stage, he placed George down. He wanted to stay backstage and watch Techno and Wilbur’s duet, but George wouldn’t stop complaining. He eventually gave up before the music even started, and he walked with George back to the dressing room. He sat next to Sapnap, and he started up a conversation. He felt George sit uncomfortably close, but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to make it awkward. 

After a while of talking to Sapnap, he saw the dressing room door open. Techno and Wilbur walked in the door, laughing. He looked back to Sapnap, and he laughed at a joke Sapnap had made. He looked back up to see Techno shirtless. He starred briefly before Techno looked up, and they met each other's eyes. 

Dream immediately snapped his head back to Sapnap, and his face flushed. Dream thanked everything he was still wearing his makeup. He hadn’t changed yet. No one can see his bright red face. George mumbled something in his ear, but he didn't care enough to listen to what it was. Why is he acting this way towards George? What’s happening to him? Is it something George is doing? 

Sapnap snapped him out of his thoughts by waving his hand in front of Dream’s face. “What?” Dream questioned. 

“You were zoned out, what did you expect me to do?” Sapnap responds, like it was obvious. 

“What were you thinking about, Dream?” George dragged out his name. Dream inwardly cringed. 

“I don't know,” Dream shrugged. It’s not like Dream was going to say he was trying to figure out why his best friend has either been starting to act weird or why he’s just now noticing it, to his best friend. 

“Yeah right,” Sapnap responded before changing to topic. 

Dream felt George leaning into him, and he couldn’t stop himself from moving. Instead of looking like an asshole from moving away from George he stood up. 

“I’m going to go change. I’ll be right back.” Dream started walking towards his bag, but he was stopped by George. 

“Just change in here real quick. It’ll be faster.” That caused Sapnap to stop talking about whatever he was going on about. Dream really didn’t want to, but they would probably think less of him if he didn't. He grabbed his clothes and started changing as Sapnap continued the conversation. He felt George’s eyes on him the whole time, but he didn’t say anything. He wouldn’t have thought anything about it before. Why is it all of sudden making him uncomfortable? He brushed it off and tried to ignore George’s stares. Once he got changed, he looked around, scared other people were watching him. He saw Wilbur looking in his direction. Wilbur was looking at, George? He was also talking to Techno. Techno, well, he looked pissed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going on between dream and George? Why's Techno angry?


	7. Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno leaves the dressing room to avoid conflict only to later receive tons to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on another fic, so I'm sorry about not updating. Also, this is pretty short, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.

Techno wasn’t sure why George staring at Dream made him so angry, or why Wilbur pointed it out. It could be because he could tell Dream was uncomfortable without even looking at him, but he was pissed no matter the reason. Wilbur continued talking to Techno, but he had tuned Wilbur out. 

Techno couldn’t do anything about it though. He wasn’t about to go up to George and tell him off. That would just draw unwanted attention to him which he really didn’t want. 

Techno had anxiety, and him dancing in front of hundreds of people didn’t help. Drawing unwanted attention to him in the dressing room was something he really didn’t want to do, if necessary. 

Techno instead left altogether. He heard someone follow him out of the dressing room, but he didn’t pay much attention to it. Techno made his way to the audience. He could just relax and watch some of the other numbers. As soon as Techno sat down though, he noticed someone sit next to him. He ignored them, hoping they would just leave him alone, but nothing goes his way. 

“Techno,” Techno looked over to be surprised by Bad. Techno never really liked Bad. It wasn’t because Bad had done anything, but he was intimidating. 

“Yeah?” Techno whispered back. 

“I see how you look at Dream,” Bad paused before continuing, “He’s my best friend, you know, and I wouldn’t be opposed to you getting with him.” Techno was very confused. ‘With Dream’, like dating? He didn’t like Dream. They weren’t even friends. Where was Bad getting this from? “I can tell Dream doesn’t like George if that makes you feel any better about going for it. Dream isn’t the most observant, so you would need to verbalize it instead of hinting at it-” That’s where Techno finally cut Bad off. 

“Wait, wait, wait, back up. I don’t have feelings for Dream. I’m not sure how you came up with that, but-” Techno stated before Bad cutting him off. 

“I don’t think I’m wrong. Think about it, please. I’m open for advice if you come to need it, but trust me I’m not the wrong one.” With that Bad just stood and left, leaving a very confused Techno behind. 

Techno just sat in his seat, no longer paying attention to the different dances. Techno mind was blank, but when he was finally able to think again, he instantly started thinking about Dream. Did he like Dream? How did Bad get the impression he did. Techno is usually very good at covering his emotions, so if Techno did like Dream, which he doesn’t, how does Bad know? Techno continued to think until the announcer started talking, “All dancers meet backstage. Awards will start shortly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry about not updating as well as the short chapter, but I should have another fic coming out soon. 
> 
> Techno is finally forced to think about the little things he would normally throw away, how do we feel?


	8. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream performs his solo, and he wants to catch someone else's as well. He runs into two different people trying to get in and out of the dressing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you like this chapter compared to the other ones. I tried to explain the dances without using the names of different tricks. 
> 
> Also, I'm pretty sure that no one does their awards like this, but just roll with it.

Dream was walking off stage. They just had awards. There were no big awards as the next section was trios, and they were grouped together for awards. Dream grabbed his clothes, and he went to go change, in the bathroom this time. Sapnap and Geroge were entering the dressing room as Dream left. He waved, but otherwise didn’t acknowledge them. 

They met up, and they practiced different tricks where they lift George as well as Dream and Sapnap’s partner tricks. Dream and Sapnap's weren’t that big to where they needed to practice them, but they always made sure to warm it up. Dream didn’t want to accidentally drop Sapnap. There were other partner things, but the rest didn’t leave the floor. There were parts where George and Sapnap would ‘assist’ Dream with leaps and stuff alike, but they weren’t needed for Dream to do the tricks.

Dream passed Techno in the hallway on the way backstage. Techno was slightly behind Wilbur and Tommy. They were heading to the practice room. Techno whispered something, just loud enough for Dream to hear, as they passed each other, “Good luck with those two.” Techno obviously meant George and Sapnap. Dream almost started laughing, almost. They continued and eventually got to the door. They checked in, and they were told they weren’t for a couple numbers. It’s better to be early than late. 

They watched the number before them, and they stepped into the curtains. “Next up is, “Bruises”” Dream took a deep breath, and he waited for the music to begin. 

When it started, he slowly walked forward. He let himself get lost in the music. He felt George’s hand connect to his head. He felt himself pick George up. He could feel the cold dance floor touch his back. He felt Sapnap’s hands connect to his shoulders.  If you asked him what he was supposed to do after each move he wouldn’t know. It felt as if his body was moving completely on its own. Before he knew it, the dance was over, and he was walking off stage. 

Dream was almost immediately attacked with a hug. Sapnap always got emotional over the dance. Dream just hummed slightly trying to calm him down. “You did amazing. It’s okay,” Dream whispered as he walked them both out the door. George had already left which was odd. Dream kept his arm around Sapnap’s shoulder as they made their way back to the dressing room. “I’m going to go watch some other dances,” Dream informed the rest. He had figured out when Techno’s trio was, and he wanted to watch it. He quickly changed into comfortable clothes, not caring about people watching him then headed towards the auditorium. 

Dream sat down next to Bad, who was already there. “Who do you want to watch, Bad?” Dream questioned. 

“I watched you, and I want to watch Techno,” Bad informed Dream. Before Dream could ask why he wanted to watch Techno, the announcer started speaking, “Next up is, “Brother”” He watched Techno enter with a crown in hand. 

When the music started, Techno started dancing. He had a solo part at the beginning. Techno put the crown on his head while he turned. Wilbur joined Techno on stage on a very audible beat in the music. 

Dream watched as they danced together perfectly. Wilbur ‘helped’ Techno on multiple jumps before Tommy joined in as well.

Contemporary, for Tommy, wasn’t his strong suit, everyone knew that, but when he was with his brothers, he tried his hardest. Dream was surprised at just how well Tommy was performing the contemporary piece. It was beautiful.

Dream turned his focus back to Techno as he helped his brothers with multiple jumps. Techno flowed perfectly to the music. He made dancing look effortlessly easy which Dream knew was just so wrong. 

Dream silently questioned what was going through Techno’s head as he danced. He quickly got rid of the thought, favoring just watching Techno dance. 

Almost too soon, the dance was over, and the brothers were walking off stage. “They did good,” Bad whispered. Dream nodded in response starting to get up. 

He made his way towards the dressing room, and he was greeted by running directly into Wilbur on his way in. Dream fell, and Wilbur lost his balance, The only reason Wilbur didn’t fall was because he grabbed onto the door. 

“I’m sorry,” they both said at the same time. They burst out laughing. Wilbur helped Dream off the floor before apologizing again. Dream nodded, and they passed each other. 

Dream looking around trying to find Techno when George came up to him. 

“Who are you looking for?” Dream was slightly surprised, but he wasn’t going to be honest because then he’d have to explain. 

“You, I was looking for you,” Dream rushed. George smiled at that. Dream assumes he said the right thing then. “I had to let you know,” Dream’s mind raced with an excuse, “I wanted to buy some snacks. You and Sap want anything?” George ran back over to Sapnap, Dream followed.

“Can you just grab some chips for me?” Sapnap asked. Dream responded with a nod. 

“I want a chocolate bar,” George stated. 

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” Dream rushed to the door as quickly as he could without it being obvious. Dream wasn’t exactly looking as he went through the door, so the same thing happened that happened on his way in. 

Dream quickly apologized before even seeing who he’d run into, “I’m sorry.” When he did look up though, he was sitting across from Techno. 

“No, you’re good. I should’ve watched where I was going, sorry.” That confused Dream. Why was he blaming himself?

“I was the one rushing. It’s my fault,” Dream said before trying to stand up. Once he was standing, he held a hand out for Techno. Techno took it before brushing off his pants. “You did good in your trio,” Dream told Techno. “I was in the, uh, audience watching other performances, and you, you were somewhere in there,” Dream panicked. He didn’t want Techno to think he purposefully watched his dance. Dream almost signed out of relief when Techno smiled. 

“Thanks, Tommy always surprises me in that dance.” Techno laughed slightly at the end. Dream wanted to hear it again. Techno’s laugh was so different from his normal voice. 

“I was surprised as well. I’m going to go get snacks if you want to, you know, like, come with me.” Dream was about to start telling him he didn’t have to, but Techno started talking first. 

“Sure, let me grab my wallet.” Dream moved out of Techno’s way, with a smile on his face. Why did that make him so happy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream being oblivious again?
> 
> How'd you guys like this chapter compared to others?


	9. Snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Dream get some snack, and they end up loosing track of time. Dream forgot about George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting the next chapter soon after this one. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I'm also sorry for taking so long to work on this.

Dream and Techno had grabbed some snacks, Dream getting the chips and chocolate for his friends, and they were on their way back to the dressing room. Dream needed to drop off his friend’s snacks. They planned to go out in the audience for a little bit. 

“Okay, I’ll try to make it fast,” Dream stated before walking into the dressing room. He rolled his eyes slightly when George jogged over. “Here’s your chocolate bar, and give Sapnap his chips. I’m going to go watch more dancing.” Dream noticed George’s eyes become sad. He didn’t really care if he was honest. 

“Okay, be back before awards,” George mumbled before walking away. Dream almost laughed at how he had so much power over George’s emotions. Dream shook that thought from his head in favor of going back over to Techno. 

When he walked out of the dressing room, he saw Techno leaning against a walk, doing something on his phone. He walked up to him and said, “It was funny how sad George got when I said I was leaving again.” Dream was trying his best to not start laughing, but when Techno began laughing, he couldn’t stop himself from doing the same. 

“Did he look like a lost puppy, “ Techno laughed out. He pouted mockingly at the end. That only caused Dream to laugh even more. He nodded slightly, and that sent Techno back into a laughing fit. Dream grabbed Techno’s arm slightly, and he forced them to start walking towards the auditorium. 

They both eventually calmed down, so they could go into the audience. Dream followed behind Techno. He would follow wherever Techno decided to sit. To his surprise, Techno turned around and asked, “Where do you want to sit?”

Dream shrugged, and Techno looked around. When the song ended Techno led him towards the back. Dream was surprised when they walked over to Bad. Bad smiled at both of them. Dream noticed he looked slightly surprised. Techno looked at him before whispering, “You want to sit next to him or should I?” Dream just motioned Techno to sit which he did, and Dream sat next to Techno.

Dream noticed Bad talking to Techno, but he didn’t say anything. Dream noticed Techno’s face flush, and Techno sunk into his seat. He gave Techno a questioning look. Techno just looked away. Dream shot a questioning look towards bad, who shrugged in response. Dream wanted to know what was happening, so he grabbed Techno’s shirt and brought Techno’s ear to him. “What happened?” Dream didn’t even think anything of what he just did until Techno looked away. He let go of Techno's shirt. 

“Bad asked if we're dating,” Techno whispered. Dream’s face grew red as well. Techno laughed slightly at that. “See! I’m not overreacting!” Techno whisper yelled. Bad gave them both a look that looked suspiciously like, ‘Get over yourself’, but Dream shrugged it off. They watched dances for a bit. Techno and Dream made comments to each other about each performer's technique. They mostly just pointed out where each dancer fucked up. 

They watched Sapnap, Callahan, and Punz perform a trio, and Schlatt, Tubbo, and Tommy surprisingly had a trio as well. Dream also noticed Skeppy in a dance with a few others he couldn’t put his finger on. 

Eventually, Techno told Dream they only had around two numbers before awards, and they shot up from their seats. Techno and Dream were laughing at each other as they ran towards the dressing room. They were making fun of how the other got up from the chair. They walked into the dressing room together, and Dream had completely forgotten about George. George immediately ran up to them, or more specifically him. “Dream! We have one act before awards! Where the hell were you?” George practically yelled, catching everyone’s attention. Dream noticed a few people look away bored before they snapped their focus back to them. Dream noticed most people's eyes were no longer on him or George, but they were now on Techno. Dream didn’t hear what George said next. Instead, he pushed Techno back out the door, and he led them backstage. Techno was silent the whole walk, but Dream noticed Techno’s hands were shaking slightly. Dream decided it wasn’t his place to ask, and they entered the backstage area. There were around ten people already backstage.

Techno walked over to Wilbur and Tommy, and Dream went over to Sapnap. Soon, George joined them as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did Techno get silent all of a sudden?


	10. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno's a little shaken up by the attention then he's surprised when neither him nor Dream win the overall performance award.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and make the next chapter longer.

Techno froze as George yelled. He watched as everyone’s eyes snapped in their direction before they looked directly at him. Techno saw they all looked surprised. Techno couldn’t stand how much attention was on him. “And why is Techno with you?” George spat out his name. Techno couldn’t move. He was thankful when Dream pushed him out the dressing room doors. 

He regained his ability to move, and he walked next to Dream. He stayed silent, and he was relieved when Dream did the same. 

He hated unnecessary attention. He already got enough attention, being one of the best dancers there. He was more nervous when doing a solo than the other dances he had because all the attention was on him. He knew most people’s attention was on him even during groups because he’s been labeled as the top dancer, but he knew people did focus on the other dancers as well. 

His hands shook slightly, and he gave Dream a small smile when he opened the door for Techno. Techno spotted his brother’s and he made his way towards them. He sighed in relief when Wilbur wrapped his arm around his shoulders. 

“What’s got you all tense Tech?” Wilbur whispered. Techno thought about just telling Wilbur everything, but he didn’t want to do it right now. 

“Later,” Techno mumbled. The dancers were all called on stage for awards, and Techno zoned out. Wilbur had agreed to go up and get their award.

He was shaken from his head by Wilbur, “We won placement, come on.” Techno quickly got up, and he realized it was for the duet when Tommy stayed seated. Techno walked with Wilbur up to the front of the stage. He noticed Dream, George, and Sapnap were standing up front already which confused him slightly. They were the second ones walking up, who had received first?

Techno’s question was quickly answered by the announcer, “In first place we have, Ranboo and Tubbo with, “One”!” Techno was surprised to say the least. Neither Wilbur, Sapnap, nor George were bad dancers, and Dream and Techno were considered the best. Ranboo and Tubbo had beat all of them. Despite his confusion he clapped. He was proud of Ranboo. Ranboo was fairly new to the Team, and he was absolutely killing it, proven by the first place award. 

Techno smiled out to the audience like they always do when they receive an award. Techno was unsure of the actual reason they were supposed to at this point. Everyone just does it. They walked back and awards continued. 

Techno didn’t get up again until awards were over. He didn't zone out though. He was already getting up when Wilbur turned, probably to tell him to get up. Wilbur was noticeably surprised when he saw Techno standing up. Techno smiled down at him. “I’m one step in front of you at all times.”

He recieved a slap to the back of the head for that one. 

Techno wasn’t in any of the groups this year. Dream wasn’t either, so he didn’t think anything of it. He quickly packed up his stuff before he went over and started to make fun of his brothers. 

“You have to stay for another like two hours losers.” Techno smiled when Tommy cussed him out. 

“Well, at least I’m in the group,” Wilbur stated, grabbing his costume. Techno rolled his eyes. 

“Dream’s not in the group, so I think they just wanted the ones with less skill.” Techno ducked as Tommy went to back hand him. “Too slow, child.” Techno walked away before they could actually hit him. He yelled out a 'bye'. He grabbed his stuff then made his way to his car. 

He sat at the wheel for a second. He went through everything that had happened today. He smiled remembering how he beat Dream. He beat Dream at the competition that mattered the most. 

His smile faltered slightly, remembering Dream before his and George’s duet. ‘Did he actually check me out?’ Techno questioned. Despite being confused, Techno’s face became red once again. 

Techno brought his hands up, and he rubbed his face. He pushed all his thoughts about the day out the window, and he started up his car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno really needs to just think about what the fuck is happening between him and Dream, am I right?


	11. Duet Partners?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is surprised by who he has been paired with this year for duets, but George just seems angry about it though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get another chapter out soon. I know I said it'll be longer, I'm sorry.

Dream pulled a sweatshirt over his dance clothes. He was going to find out who his duet this year is with. He had decided to just put on his dance clothes in case his solo practice was today. Dream grabbed his dance bag, and he made his way to his car. He was meeting up with Sapnap and George afterwards. Dream hasn’t seen either of them in a few months. 

He turned up the radio after he started his car. Before long, he was getting out of his car outside his dance studio. 

He picked up a schedule that was sat on a chair. He looked for his name under duets. He was certainly surprised when he saw his duet partner was Technoblade. He looked for the time of their practice, and he realized he’d be late meeting up with George and Sapnap. He had practice in five minutes. 

He made his way to the room on the paper. He saw Techno already stretching. 

“Kind of surprised they partnered us up,” Techno said as he walked in the door. 

“Yeah, everyone else doesn’t have a chance,” Dream laughed out. Techno laughed as well. Dream put his dance bag in the corner next to Techno’s. He dug his shoes out then took off his sweatshirt. 

He had on a black sleeveless shirt. Their dance studio didn’t have a strict policy on how people dressed. As long as you could move like you normally could then you are good. 

He started stretching before realizing he needed to message George and Sapnap. He quickly grabbed his phone, and he sent them a quick text. It read, ‘I got practice, so I’ll be a little late.’

He watched as Techno started warming up his turns. Dream envied how easy Techno made them look. Dream didn’t exactly struggle with turns, but they did not come super easy to him either. 

He finished stretching before joining Techno in warming up turns. He stumbled slightly on the first few, but tried not to make it too noticeable. 

Once Dream decided he warmed up his turns, what he considers enough, he moved onto doing a few different jumps and leaps. Techno followed soon after. 

Techno soon sat down, and he began doing something on his phone. Dream grabbed his phone to check the time right as Phil walked in. 

“I’ll be your teacher, and no Dream, I won't go easy on Techno just because he’s my son. You should be thankful you’re not my son because I will push Techno harder than you. Anyways, I was thinking either contemporary or jazz. Which would you rather do?” Phil announced, laughing slightly when Techno complained. 

When no one answered Phil continued, “I have song ideas as well. ‘Watch’ for contemporary, and ‘COPYCAT’ for jazz. I think, either one, you’ll both do very well. Do you want to listen to them?” Dream looked over to Techno, who started nodding, so he started nodding as well. 

Dream watched as Phil started playing one of the songs. He identified it as ‘Watch’. Dream wasn’t exactly sure how strict Phil was, considering he doesn’t have classes with Phil very often, but when he saw Techno take out his phone, he assumed Phil was pretty chill. 

He opened the group chat. He told them that his duet was with Techno, and he told them the song options. George seemed upset about the fact his partner was Techno, saying how ‘they would easily win’, but Dream questioned if that was really what George was upset about. 

Dream ignored the rest of the texts he received. He listened more to the song. He thought about the options he was given. He thought contemporary would suit him and Techno more, but he wasn’t sure about Techno's opinion. Soon, Phil played the next song. 

He liked both songs, but he would probably do better with contemporary. When the song was over he told Phil that, “I think contemporary would be better.” Dream saw Phil look over to Techno for his opinion. 

Techno, now off his phone, nodded in agreement. “I’m okay with that.”

Phil nodded towards them before he started talking, “The choreography I’ve come up with, like the outline, is a little risky, and I don’t know your boundaries. If I do cross your boundaries, do tell me, and we can work out something. I do know Techno’s boundaries better, but Techno still say something if you’re uncomfortable.” Dream smiled, Phil sounded very nice. “How would you guys feel about just doing some improv today? I’d like to see how you guys dance a bit better.”

Dream assumed it was mostly aimed at him considering he hasn’t had many dances instructed by Phil, and Techno’s literally his son. “I’d like that.”

“Stretched?” Phil questioned. When they both nodded, he continued, “Okay, I’ll put on different styles of music.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, how do we feel?


	12. Maybe He Did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bit of improving, Dream complains about George. Techno suggests a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a oneshot based on this chapter, but Dream and Techno are more comfortable with each other. If you want to read it, it will give you an idea of what their solo will look like. "When You Fantasize, Am I Your Fantasy?" Dont feel obligated to read it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

They’ve improved to multiple songs. Phil stayed quiet while they danced. “You guys go get a drink then try some partner improv. It doesn’t have to look good, and it’s okay if it feels awkward. I just want to see how you guys naturally dance together.” Techno grabbed his water bottle. He checked the time after he took a drink. They had about twenty minutes left. He got up and made his way back to the middle of the room. Dream was already standing there. 

Techno stood next to Dream, and Phil started playing the music. It was awkward at first, but soon, they fell in sync. He didn’t touch Dream as much as he would if he was partner improving with Wilbur, or just someone that he knew would be comfortable with it. 

Once the song ended, Phil clapped slightly. “I can tell you guys aren’t comfortable yet with improving together, but I think you’ll dance nicely together after given choreography. I know it’s a good bit early, but I’ll let you guys go because I don't think we should start learning anything. You only have like twelve minute left.”

Techno nodded, and Phil left the room. He started collecting his stuff. He heard Dream let out a frustrated groan. “You good?” Techno stated, looking in Dream’s direction. 

“George is an asshole. He’s currently trying to get me to drop out duet saying, ‘You’ll win too easily,’ and ‘It’s not fair!’” Dream made an annoying voice for George. Techno laughed slightly. 

“Well, that just means he needs to get good.” Techno was honestly scared that Dream would drop their dance. He was excited for their duet. He thought Dream would be too, but he’s starting to doubt that. 

“True!” Dream laughed out. Dream’s laughter died out before he rubbed his hand over his face groaning once again. Techno raised an eyebrow at him. “I have to meet up with them!” 

Techno honestly felt bad for Dream because Dream couldn’t really ghost them. They were his best friends, but it seemed like he didn’t want to go. 

“Do they have anyway to know practice is over?” Techno asked. If they didn’t, he could say their practice was longer than he thought. 

“No, I haven’t typed anything. Just read his previous messages.”

“If you don’t want to go, tell them class was longer than you expected, and you can’t make it.” Techno saw Dream smile. “Tell them you have a five minute break then another like, thirty minutes to an hour of practice, whichever you think would make them get off your back.”

“That’s smart, thanks.” Techno watched as Dream quickly sent out a short text. 

“George is even more upset.” Dream sounded like he was about to break out laughing. That caused Techno to laugh, and that made Dream start laughing. 

“Were you guys going to get, like, food or something?” Techno questioned. Dream nodded, and Techno hummed. 

“We can go grab some food if you’d like?” Techno offered. He hoped it didn’t come off like he was asking Dream on a date, but he wouldn’t exactly be opposed to that. He quickly shook that thought away. 

“Sure, I’ll give you my address, so I can drop off my car. They probably wouldn’t be happy seeing me driving around after blowing them off.” Dream and Techno exchanged numbers, and they quickly got their stuff together. They talked on the way out of the studio. Dream sent Techno his address before they both drove there. Techno’s dance clothes were comfortable, so he didn’t mind staying in them. 

Techno watched as Dream parked his car then went inside. Techno text Wilbur, ‘We’re going out to eat’. He had told Wilbur, the night after nationals, everything that was going on, obviously after Wilbur begged him to for like an hour. Wilbur told him he had feelings for Dream which he quickly denied, but he’s been thinking about it. Maybe he did. Maybe, he might like Dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date? Maybe. Techno admitting his feelings? Maybe.


	13. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Techno go get some lunch after dance practice.

Dream quickly went inside to drop off his dance bag. He walked out, and Techno looked up from, presumably his phone. Dream made his way over to Techno’s car, and Dream saw Techno unlocked the doors. He quickly climbed it before pulling out his phone. He pulled up Bad’s contact.

Bad was doing something with Skeppy, so Dream knew he would be with George and Sapnap. “Wanna eat in somewhere or grab something then eat in the car?” Techno’s voice scared Dream. It was like Dream monetarily forgot he was there. 

“Whatever you want as long as George and Sapnap aren’t going to every restaurant to see if I’m there,” Dream joked. Techno laughed, and he started pulling out of Dream’s driveway. 

Dream looked back to his phone. He told Bad what was going on. Bad told him they were definitely on a date, but what does Bad know? He can’t even see how in love Skeppy is. Dream rolled his eyes at that thought. 

Techno’s phone buzzed. After Techno cursed at his phone a little bit, completely taking Dream by surprise, he took his phone out of his pocket. Techno’s eyes stayed on the road the whole time. Techno turned his phone towards Dream. “Does it say Wilbur?” Techno asked. 

“Yeah,” Dream confirmed. 

“I told him I was driving,” Techno complained slightly. Dream laughed, making Techno laugh as well. Techno’s phone buzzed again. “Still Will?” Techno asked, just handing over his phone. Dream knew he couldn’t unlock Techno’s phone, so he assumed that’s why Techno handed over his phone so easily. 

“Yep,” Dream said before handing Techno’s phone back to him. Dream watched as Techno pocketed his phone. 

Soon, they pulled into a restaurant parking lot. Dream saw Techno unbuckle his seatbelt, so Dream did the same. Dream followed Techno out of the car, and they went into the restaurant. 

Dream followed behind Techno. The restaurant wasn’t fancy, but it wasn’t a McDonalds. Dream had to hold back a laugh at that. He was going to meet up with George and Sapnap at McDonalds. 

They eventually sat down at a table, and they received menus. Techno took out his phone, and he typed something out real quick before talking to Dream. 

“What was George saying earlier?” Dream took out his own phone. 

“I can read some off?” At Techno’s nod, Dream pulled up the group chats messages. Dream could already see Techno holding back a smile. Dream was forcing himself not to laugh just thinking about the messages. 

“Okay, so lets start with my message, ‘Techno’s my duet partner’. I had already told them, Sapnap and George, that I had practice, but I didn’t say who my partner was. Sapnap replied with, ‘Pog’ then George is over here with, ‘What the fuck’.” Techno had his hand up to his mouth trying not to laugh, and Dream was trying his best to not as well . 

“Then he starts listening off how it’s “not fair” which is bullshit. The only way they would team us together is if there was another group that could rival us. Maybe not completely rival us, but they are better than most other groups, you know?” Dream stated, getting sidetracked. 

“Yeah, I understand what you’re saying, and I agree. They wouldn’t just put us in a duet like that.” 

“Next, we have a nice ‘calm the fuck down man’ from Sapnap. Honestly, George probably has a different reason he’s upset because these messages don’t seem as genuine as they would be, but anyway, George replied with a ‘Dream this isn't fair, drop it’.” At that both Techno and Dream lose it laughing. 

“I’m really looking forward to our duet, and I do actually hope you don't drop it.” When Dream looked up and met Techno's eyes, all he saw was honesty. Dream isn’t sure if he’s ever seen so much honesty in Techno’s eyes before. 

“I promise, I won't. I’m looking forward to it too,” Dream assured. 

Dream saw Techno smile. Dream looked back down to his phone, and began reading more off. They laughed at how mad George was, and Sapnap’s failed attempts to calm him. Soon, the waitress came over, and she asked if they were ready to order. They both told her to come back in a few minutes. 

Once she left, they actually picked up the menu. Dream noticed the food looked a lot better than he expected. He knew it would probably look worse than it did on the menu when the food was in front of him, but he expected it to be worse overall. 

They both suggested different dishes to each other. Once they figured out what they wanted, Dream showed off some of the texts George sent him separately. 

“He’s really trying,” Techno laughed out. Dream agreed before the waitress came back over. 

“You two know what you’re ordering?” Dream noticed she seemed nice. They told her what they wanted. “Okay it shouldn’t be more than twenty minutes.”

Dream didn’t really care how long the wait would be. He wasn’t starving, and he was having a good time with Techno. 

They eventually got to the topic of music. “Yeah, Wilbur can play the guitar, and I think he's written a few songs. I’m not completely sure about that one, but he’s talented. He never believes me when I tell him.” Dream watched Techno smile to himself. 

“I’d probably accidentally break a guitar before playing any notes,” Dream joked, and Techno laughed. 

“Yeah, Tommy’s shit at guitar. He can play the piano though.” That surprised Dream. 

“Is just everyone in your family really talented?” Dream said jokingly. Techno frowned slightly; Dream noticed. 

“I can’t play instruments for shit.” Techno let out a clearly forced laugh, before looking away. Dream felt bad. 

“I know it doesn’t seem like much, but you’re one hell of a dancer. ‘My brothers do that too,’ not anywhere close to how well you do it. You make the tricks I know are very difficult, seem effortless. That takes hella skill.” Dream hit Techno’s shoulder slightly. Dream internally cheered when he saw Techno smile. 

“Thanks.” Dream gave Techno a warm smile when Techno looked at him. Dream noticed how the light reflected off Techno’s eyes, giving him this calming look in his eyes. 

Dream noticed how Techno’s pink hair, now free from the bun it was in during practice, fell softly over his shoulders. Dream saw how Techno’s eye crinkled slightly when he smiled. 

Dream was brought out of his thoughts by Techno raising his eyebrow. “What?”

“Nothing,” Dream stated way too quickly to seem believable. Techno just stared at him for a bit longer before looking towards the waitress. The waitress was making her way over with their food. 

She quickly handed out their food before talking, “Hope you two have a good lunch.” Dream already reaching for his soda. She gave them a suggestive look, and Dream choked before laughing.

Techno had his face in his hands; his face clearly red. Dream cleared his throat, “Anyway, how’s Phil like out of class. He seemed really nice.” Techno seemed appreciative that he didn’t acknowledge the situation. 

“He is nice, very actually.” Techno continued talking about Phil in between eating, and Dream listened intently to it. He wanted to know everything about Techno and his life, not that he’ll admit that. 

Soon, his phone started to blow up. He told techno to hold on, and he took out his phone. He rolled his eyes seeing George’s name on his screen. 

“George,” was all Dream said before reading the messages. He heard Techno groan. There was a lot of, ‘Is practice over?’, ‘Dream’, ‘It’s been over forty-five minutes’. Dream sent back a short message that read, ‘Yeah, I forgot to text you. I’m shopping, text you after’. 

“George is blowing up my phone with a lot of, ‘Dream’, ‘Are you out of practice?’, ‘Are you dead?’.” Dream rolled his eyes. Techno laughed. 

“What did you reply?” 

“I said, ‘Yeah, forgot to text. I’m shopping, text after’. Now I’m putting my phone on ‘Do Not Disturb’.” Techno laughed at that. Dream put his, now silent phone, back into his pocket. 

They continued eating and talking for a while before Dream got an idea. The worst Techno could say is he didn't want to, right?

“You have anything else planned today?” Dream asked. When Techno shook his head, he continued, “Wanna hang out?” Dream held his breath, hoping for a good response. Dream noticed Techno looked surprised. “If you don’t want to, that's fine,” Dream rushed out, afraid he made Techno uncomfortable. He was confused when Techno smiled at him. 

“I think I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream staring at Techno like that? Damn, mans deep, but does he know he fell at all?


	14. Techno's Writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Dream go over to Techno's house. Wilbur brings up Techno's writing, and Dream was to read some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter, pog.
> 
> The next chapter will probably come out soon after this one.

Techno made sure he didn’t show Dream exactly how much he was excited to hang out with him. “Your house or mine?” Dream questioned. Techno thought about it for a second. His siblings would probably annoy Dream a lot if they went to his house, but if they went over to Dream’s house though, Techno's car would be in his driveway. That would not be good if George or Sapnap decided to come over. 

“If we go to your house, we risk Sapnap or George driving by and seeing my car. Though if we go to my house, my siblings will probably annoy you, like a lot.” Techno watched as Dream thought about it for a second. 

Techno took a final bite of his food before pushing it to the side. “You have a point. Your siblings don’t seem that bad though let’s go to your house,” Dream stated. Techno shrugged in response. 

“Okay, but I feel like I have to inform you that they are very bad,” Techno said before taking his phone out. He brought up the family group chat, plus Tubbo, and sent out a quick text. At Dream’s questioning look, Techno explained, “Just sent them a text letting them know. I said, ‘Dream’s coming over in a bit, so please don’t be… yourself’.” Dream burst out laughing. 

Soon, the waitress came over with the check. They quickly paid, and they went out to Techno’s car. 

Techno checked his phone before starting his car, and he saw multiple texts from his family. ‘SHUT UP BITCH’ from Tommy, ‘Ohhhhh?’ from Wilbur, ‘LMAO’ from Phil, and ‘Okay’ from Tubbo. Techno briefly showed Dream their responses, not giving him enough time to analize what Wilbur said. “There’s my siblings for you,” Techno said, trying to make his voice the most monotone he could. He had to fight back a smile when Dream started laughing. 

“They seem funny, not annoying.” Techno burst into laughter at that. 

“They are so annoying. You'll soon figure out why I say that.” Techno saw Dream shrug and take out his phone. He focused on the road, and in no time, they were pulling into the driveway. 

Techno sighed and laid his head on the steering wheel. “You good?” Dream asked from beside him. 

“Yeah, ‘m just trying to soak up the last bit of quietness I can.” Dream laughed before getting out of the car. Techno was honestly dreading having to put up with his siblings, but he wanted to hang out with Dream. Techno got out of the car and followed behind Dream. 

Dream stepped aside when they reached the door, allowing Techno to open the door. They were instantly flooded with different screams. “Techno’s home!” “Techno!” “Calm down kids!” “Shut up, Phil!” “Dream!” 

“This is his first time over! Do you want him to not want to come over ever again?” Techno yelled out causing Dream to laugh behind him. 

“Sorry Techno,” Tommy said mockingly. He appeared beside them. “Why the fuck are you so short?” Tommy asked Dream. Dream was literally a few inches taller than Tommy, and Dream was the same height as Techno. 

“He’s literally taller than you, you fucking child,” Techno said, voice fully monotone. 

“I am not a child!” Tommy yelled before storming away. 

“That was easy. He’s probably the loud-” Techno was cut off by Wilbur. 

“Dream! What is up, dude?” Techno cringed at how friendly Wilbur was trying to present himself. 

“Wilbur stop using that voice please,” Techno complained. Wilbur turned to him sharply. Techno ducked as Wilbur tried to hit him. “You’re too slow, bitch.” Techno saw Wilbur shift his weight, and Techno booked it away. 

Wilbur was right behind him as they ran through the house. They eventually reached Dream again, who was laughing. Techno hid behind Dream. “That’s not fair!” Wilbur whined. Techno smirked in victory. 

Wilbur eventually walked away after complaining from a good five minutes. Techno noticed Tubbo walking down the stairs. He looked lost. “Tommy’s in the kitchen,” Techno offered to Tubbo, who smiled brightly before sprinting past. 

Techno looked around before grabbing Dream’s wrist and practically dragging him up to his room. His siblings were distracted.

“Why’d we have to run to your room?” Dream questioned after Techno closed the door. 

“If they saw us walking in here, they would run in first then refuse to leave. We have a rule that they can’t just walk in when the door is closed, so they have to make it in before you close the door.” Techno laughed as he explained it. 

“Makes sense, good rule.” Dream walked to the middle of his room, looking around. Techno leaned back against the door as he looked at Dream. 

His curtains were opened slightly, so there was a bit of sunlight shining into his room. Dream was standing where the sunlight hit him just perfectly. He looked like an angel. Dream’s blonde hair framing his face perfectly. Dream eyes concentrated on something in Techno’s room. Dream’s lips were separated slightly. They looked so soft. Dream was still in his dance clothes, but they honestly looked comfortable. Techno wasn’t complaining; they fit Dream very well. 

Techno was knocked out of his thoughts by Dream looking back towards Techno. It looked like Dream was waiting for his answer about something, “Huh?”

“I said, ‘Is your room normally this clean?’” Techno gave Dream a confused look. In Techno’s opinion his room was not very clean. He had some clothes on the ground from where he was too lazy to pick them up. He also has crumpled up paper around the room from when he tried writing different things, but he gave up halfway through. 

“My room is not clean, like at all,” Techno stated, looking at Dream, confused. His desk was covered in different things he has distracted himself with. 

“Eh, cleaner than most people’s I’ve been to.” Dream shrugged before looking away. Techno picked up some of the papers, and he went to throw them away in the bathroom, next to his room. 

When he walked back in, Dream was sitting on his bed, typing something. Without looking up, Dream tapped the area next to him. Dream was smiling at his phone. Techno walked over and sat down next to Dream before taking out his own phone. He didn't open it though. Techno leaned slightly towards Dream, looking towards Dream’s phone. 

Dream moved so Techno could see what he was doing. Techno noticed he was messaging Bad. ‘George is complaining about Techno to me, please help’ Techno read over the message. He laughed, and Dream started wheezing as well. Techno reached for Dream’s phone, but he paused before trying to take it. Dream pushed the phone further into Techno’s hands, so Techno grabbed it. He read more of the messages, ‘George keeps talking about how it’s so annoying how Techno gets in the way of everything, and how he needs to stop getting in the way of you and him. I don’t think he’s noticed you don’t want him, Dream.’ Techno smirks slightly at the thought of George getting absolutely heartbroken because of Techno. 

Techno hid his smirk when Dream started talking, “I swear George is completely oblivious.” Techno smiled, and he started laughing again. 

“I’m sorry if this is rude, but could you imagine the look on his face if he found out you were dating someone else,” Techno laughed out. He made sure he didn’t sound like he wanted to be the person, even though he really did want to be. 

“That would be hilarious. Do you remember the look on his face when we walked into the dressing room together? He looked like he got crushed.” Techno remembered it very well. He loved spending time with Dream, and George’s crushed look made that a billion times better. 

“Oh my god, yes,” Techno tried to continue, but was cut off by his own laugh. Techno only now noticed how they were leaning on each other, and Techno made sure Dream didn’t notice how his face became red. 

They were still laughing when someone knocked on the door. Dream jumped slightly, and Techno pushed away from Dream, slightly, to get up. When he opened the door, he was met with Wilbur’s suggestive eyes. 

Techno rolled his eyes, “No, and what do you want?” Wilbur groaned before he began talking. 

“Phil was wondering if Dream would still be here for dinner. Will you?” Techno turned to look at Dream, who seemed surprised at being asked.

“Uh, I mean, I guess?” Dream looked towards Techno, as if asking for help. 

“Yeah, I’ll tell Phil if he ends up leaving. Now though, you can leave,” Techno said, pushing Wilbur away from the door.

Wilbur however, was not having this as he walked straight into Techno’s room. “Has Techno shown you any of his writing?” Techno snapped his head over towards Wilbur before hitting him on the back of the head. 

“No, I haven’t shown him them because they are shit.” Wilbur just smiled as he rubbed the back of his head, and he walked over towards Techno’s desk. Techno ran to block Wilbur from his desk. “I’ll show him them if you leave.” Techno really didn’t want to show Dream, but he wanted Wilbur to leave more. 

“Dream, you better force him to show you.” Techno groaned before pushing Wilbur out of his room. Techno rolled his eyes after closing the door. 

“You want to show me some of your, stories?” Dream sounded unsure about the last part, but it was clear he wanted to read them. Techno’s face became darker than his hair. 

“Not really,” Techno said quickly before sitting down on his bed. He sat where he could easily block Dream from getting to his desk. 

“Come on, Techno,” Dream dragged out his sentence. Techno saw Dream start to get up, and he pushed Dream backwards slightly. He made sure not to push him too hard; he didn't want to hurt Dream.

Unfortunately for Techno, Dream really wanted to read some of Techno's writing. Dream pushed Techno, hard enough to make Techno have to catch himself, but not hard enough to knock him off the bed. 

Techno hurried to get up, and he wrapped his arms around Dreams torso, pinning Dream’s arms to his side. “Dream,” Techno whined as he pulled Dream backward. Techno felt Dream lean back into him slightly, but he ignored it. Dream was probably just struggling to get his balance. 

“They can’t be that bad,” Dream stated before Techno tripped on a sweatshirt that he had never bothered to pick up. They both fell; Dream fell on top of Techno. “Shit, sorry,” Dream said quickly. Dream pushed himself off of Techno.

“No, I should be saying sorry,” Techno tried saying. They fell onto deaf ears as Dream kept apologizing. “Stop apologizing, it’s okay.” Techno got up, and he walked in front of Dream. 

When Dream didn’t calm down, Techno grabbed Dream’s face softly, making Dream look into his eyes. “It’s okay, Dream,” Techno said softly before he brought Dream into a hug. Techno felt Dream relax into the hug, and Techno smiled. 

“Sorry, scared you were mad at me,” Dream mumbled. Techno hummed slightly to let Dream know Techno heard him. 

“I’m not mad, you’re good. Wanna watch, like, a movie or something and relax? I can read you some of my writing later.” Techno wasn’t exactly good at emotions, so he hoped Dream liked the idea. 

Dream nodded, and Techno pulled away from the hug. Techno gave Dream a warm smile, and Techno grabbed the remote to his TV. Techno sat down on his bed. He made sure to scoot over enough they wouldn’t be touching each other, at least not very much. He patted the spot next to him for Dream to come and sit down.

When Techno saw Dream walking over, he opened netflix on the TV. “What do you want to watch, Dream?” Dream hummed, and Techno assumed he was looking through some of the movies that popped up. 

“I don't know, something funny?” Dream said it more as a question than anything else, but Techno searched through different comedies. Soon, Dream pointed out one that looked good, and Techno began to play it. 

Before the movie started, Techno sent a quick text to Bad, explaining what happened. He made sure to mention Dream looked tired, so Bad wouldn’t accidentally wake Dream by calling him or something if Dream fell asleep. 

Techno reached behind Dream, and Techno put his phone on the side table. 

It was long until Techno noticed Dream start to fall asleep. Techno didn’t really know what he was supposed to do. He just brought Dream slightly closer, so he could lean against Techno. “Wake me up before dinner,” Dream mumbled before his breath evened out, signalling he was asleep. Techno smiled down at Dream, admiring him slightly. He looked so peaceful. Techno shook his head slightly ignoring how his heart exploded looking at Dream on his shoulder. Dream didn't like him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Techno are pretty oblivious if I do say so myself.


	15. Platonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream doesn't think anything of the little things; they're platonic right? There's no way Techno could have feelings for him, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the next chapter would be out soon, I'm sorry. I kept getting distracted with streams, and I momentarily lost motivation. I am working on the next chapter right now, so if I don't get distracted you should have another chapter today, maybe a different one-shot too?

Dream was being shaken awake by someone. “No, five more minutes,” Dream mumbled. He heard a deep laugh. He opened his eyes slightly to Techno looking back at him with a smile on his face. Techno had himself propped up on one elbow. At that moment, Dream couldn’t think about anything except Techno. How he wanted to wake up next to him everyday. Techno’s hair was pulled back into a messily done, bun. Techno had some hair framing his face. Techno had a smile on his face which seemed to be becoming more common for Dream to see. 

Dream was leaning against Techno’s shoulder. The TV was still playing something, but Dream wasn’t awake enough to care. Dream starred at Techno a little more before Techno began talking. “Time for dinner, we have to get up, Dream.” Dream lazily rolled into Techno and groaned. 

“I don’t want to,” Dream said into Techno’s shoulder. He felt a hand meet his hair, combing through it, and he leaned into the touch slightly. 

“I’ll pick you up and force you to come downstairs, come on.” Dream knew Techno was joking, but he wouldn't be apposed to Techno carrying him downstairs. 

“Okay,” Dream moved his arms out from under himself, and he reached into the air. 

“What- Dream, really?” Techno seemed surprised. Dream nodded before closing his eyes. He was still very tired. That nap did nothing for him. “Okay then.”

Dream felt the bed shift beside him, but he didn’t move. Dream’s eyes shot open when Techno’s arms wrapped around him. He wrapped his arms around Techno’s neck, afraid Techno would drop him. 

“You’re heavy,” Techno laughed out after standing up completely. 

“Shut up, Pinky,” Dream mumbled, closing his eyes slightly. 

“What did you call me?” Techno said, a jokingly angry tone in it. “Stay awake, I’m not feeding you.”

“Mhm,” Dream ignored Techno in favor of trying to get a bit more sleep. 

That was proven to be more difficult than Dream thought as Techno had to walk down the stairs. Dream opened his eyes, and he tightened his grip on Techno. “Damn, okay I’m awake,” Dream stated. Techno laughed. 

“You want down?” Techno asked once they reached the bottom. Dream thought about it for a second. 

“Your siblings are shit,” Dream mumbled before letting up on his grip on Techno. Techno set Dream softly onto the ground as he began laughing. 

“You think I don’t know that?” Dream rubbed his eyes before looking around. He wasn’t exactly sure where the kitchen was, or the dining room, whichever they had. Apparently, Techno noticed Dream’s confusion.

“You’re good, come on.” Dream felt Techno set a hand on his shoulder. They made their way to the kitchen. 

“Dream! Sit next to me!” Tommy yelled. Dream noticed Phil gave him a sympathetic smile. Dream had to hold back his laughter at that. 

“Since you have made everyone else move, I guess we have to sit next to you don’t we?”

Techno stated, voice monotone, from beside him. 

Dream smiled before sitting next to Tommy. 

“Okay, everyone dig in,” Phil stated. Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno all instantly reached for things. Dream looked at Phil, confused. Phil just shrugged. 

“Did you ever read any of Techno’s things?” Wilbur questioned, stuffing his face with food. 

“I was planning to read him some, but he fell asleep. I don’t know when he wants to leave, but I might read him some after dinner,” Techno replied after he finished chewing. 

“Techno’s really good at writing,” Tubbo said. Tommy nodded rapidly from beside him. 

“Oh, he said they were shit?” Dream questioned turning towards Techno, who looked at him then took a bite of his food, probably to avoid talking. 

“They aren’t! I’ve read some of them!” Tommy yelled. Techno’s head snapped towards Tommy, and Dream burst out laughing. 

“You fucking gremlin child,” Techno shook his head. Dream saw a small smile appear on Techno’s face despite being very obviously annoyed with Tommy. 

“Tubbo, tell Techno I’m not a child!” Tommy yelled at his friend. Dream watched as Tubbo thought about something before he began talking. 

“You are a child though Tommy.” Everyone burst out laughing at that, everyone except Tommy. Tommy just groaned and hit his head on the table.

“Tubs isn’t wrong,” Phil stated after he calmed his laughter down. 

Tommy tried to sputter out a response, but ended up giving up and just flipping off Phil. Dream was actually pretty surprised when Phil didn’t yell at Tommy, just laughed it off. He shouldn't be surprised, honestly, they're constantly cussing and yelling at him.

“I have a new song I’m working on, Dad,” Wilbur told Phil. Dream noticed how proud Wilbur looked. “It goes with the last two I’ve written. They’re like connected, somewhat. Techno can you help me with it tomorrow?” Dream looked over to see Techno shrug. 

“Yeah, you probably don’t need my help. You hardly needed my help last time.”

“I don’t care, you’re helping me,” Wilbur stated. Dream noticed Techno laughing slightly behind his hand. 

“You guys are free to go whenever you’re done eating, just leave your dishes on the table,” Phil told everyone. Tommy and Tubbo shot up and ran away. Wilbur took a few more bites before walking off somewhere. Dream looked towards Techno to see what he was doing, as he assumed he wouldn’t be able to get back to Techno’s room alone. 

“You done, Dream?” Techno questioned when he saw Dream looking at him. Dream nodded, and Techno stood up. 

“Dream, you’re welcome to stay if you’d like,” Phil said before they completely left the room.

“Okay, Phil,” Dream said back. Dream followed Techno as they went back to Techno’s room. 

Once they got there, Dream turned towards Techno, and he asked, “Can I see some of your writing?” 

Techno groaned, but he made his way to his desk anyway. Dream smiled to himself in success. 

“Let me find a good one.” Techno looked through different papers before choosing one. Dream went over and sat on Techno’s bed. He brought his legs up and crossed them in front of himself. Dream watched as Techno made his way next to Dream. 

Techno began reading it out after he sat down. Techno put it in front of him so Dream could see as well. 

Dream focused on the poem; he read the words as Techno said them. Dream loved how they sounded from Techno. Dream saw different things marked out. There were some spots that clearly erased multiple times. Dream could see Techno's thought process through the paper. Dream had no idea what was considered a good poem, but it sounded very fucking good to Dream. 

It felt like it was over too quickly. “I really liked it, Techno.”

“Thanks, I could probably write better because this was from a few months ago, but, uh yeah.”

“It was really good, anyway, nothing I could’ve written,” Dream stated, and Techno laughed slightly.

“Has George texted yet?” Techno asked, obviously trying to move away from the subject. 

“I’m not sure, actually.” Dream rolled with the subject change. He looked around for his phone. He spotted it on the floor, next to the side table, and he reached for it without really moving. He felt a hand connect with his hip, to try and help him not fall off the bed. Dream felt his face heat up slightly. 

“Please, don't fall,” Techno stated. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Dream reached a little more to grab his phone then Techno wrapped an arm around his waist. Techno pulled Dream back onto the bed. 

“You would’ve face planted if I didn’t pull you up,” Techno stated before laughing. Dream forced out a laugh; he was still thinking about how Techno’s hands felt on his waist. 

Dream brought himself out of his thoughts, and he opened his phone. “George and Sapnap texted.”

“Oh? Read Sapnap’s first,” Techno replied. Dream noticed Techno lean towards him slightly, so he turned his screen towards Techno so he could read as well. 

He opened his and Sapnap’s messages to ‘Answer George’ then ‘He wont stop complaining to me about you not answering him’. They both laughed at that. Dream sent a quick ‘Sorry’ text before he switched to his and George’s messages. 

‘Dream, are you going to text me?’, ‘Dream’, ‘Why aren’t you answering?’, ‘I’m coming over’, ‘Why won't you answer your door?’, ‘Are you even home?’, ‘Dream, you can’t do this to me’, ‘Dream, please’, and ‘Dream, I can’t believe you’re just ignoring me’ were mixed with multiple other messages. Dream handed Techno his phone, so Techno could read through them. Dream laughed while he watched Techno read through them. Techno was so obviously trying not to laugh. 

“Am I staying over?” Dream questioned as Techno looked up. Dream had waited until Techno looked up, so he didn't interrupt Techno reading, messing him up. 

“If you want, you can,” Techno responded, shrugging. Dream nodded in response. 

“Can you run me to my house real quick, so I can change and feed my cat?” Dream questioned. Dream saw Techno nod before he began to get up; Dream followed behind Techno. Techno walked downstairs, but instead of heading to the door like Dream though they would, Techno walked over to the living room. Techno looked like he was looking for something. 

Apparently, he was looking for Phil because when Techno saw Phil, he told him they were going to Dream’s house real quick. It makes sense that Techno was trying to find Phil, but Dream just hadn't thought about that. 

They slipped their shoes on at the door , and they made their way to the car. It was colder than it was when they had arrived, so Dream was a little cold. Techno obviously noticed because after he looked at Dream, he turned the heater on. Dream had to remind Techno a few times on how exactly to get back to Dream’s house, but it wasn’t long until they were there. 

“Come meet my cat, Techno,” Dream said as he started to get out. Techno made a hum of what Dream assumed to be agreement, and Techno followed Dream up to his house. Dream searched his pockets before finding his keys. He unlocked his door, and he was instantly met with Patches. Dream smiled and bent down to pet her. “This is Patches,” Dream told Techno, not looking away from his cat. He picked up the small animal, and he pushed the door open. Techno probably wanted to go inside. 

“I’ll go get changed; you can look around or play with Patches, I don’t really care. I’ll feed her before we leave,” Dream told Techno as he put down his cat. 

“Okay.” With that Dream walked towards his room to get changed, leaving Techno with Patches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the chapter?


	16. Horror Movies and Laughs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno comes up with a good idea for entertainment when they come back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up what the summary on the back of books were called, lmao.

Techno watched as Dream walked away. Techno briefly admired how Dream’s clothes fit him before he disappeared into a room, his room. Techno turned towards the cat Dream had put down, Patches. She was scratching her side against the counter while staring at him. Techno crouched down beside Patches, and he pet her slightly. He stood back up and started looking around.

He noticed how Dream had just sparsely decorated his place. It was vastly different to his own house. Even though Phil’s house was bigger than Dream’s, they somehow made it feel as if it was so much smaller. Dream’s house, not being very decorated, had a very open feeling. It felt nice, but it definitely didn’t feel as homey. 

Techno noticed a small bookshelf near the couch. Techno walked over to it. The bookshelf had a few picture frames sitting on it. Techno walked up, and he picked one up. He held it gently, as if it would break under his touch. 

The picture held five people who were unknown to Techno. Clearly, they were Dream’s family members. Techno noticed Dream wasn’t in this picture. Techno gently placed the photo back down, and he moved to the next photo. It held a younger Dream, and one of the younger girls from the other picture, probably his sister. The younger Dream held a bright smile, a similar one on the girl. Techno placed the picture back on the bookshelf. His attention fell on the bookshelf itself. 

It was smaller, not holding a ton of books. Techno skimmed through them, none really catching his attention. He looked around for Patches. He spotted her in the kitchen. Instead of making his way over, he looked back at the books. The cat was in the other room; he can just entertain himself with Dream’s books. 

Techno sat there, reading a lot of the titles. He realized a lot of them were boring typical hero, villain books. He saw most of them looked like they were touched since entering Dream’s house. He did notice there were a select few that’s spine were broken, many times. They showed that Dream had actually read them. Techno took one out, reading the title. He wanted to know what kind of books Dream liked. The title didn’t really give anything away, so Techno flipped to the synopsis. 

Techno’s eyes widened at the clearly romance book. Huh, he didn’t take Dream as one to like the cheesy romance books. He couldn't really say anything considering his own bookshelf. 

Techno put that book back in its place, and he took another one that had a cracked spine. Once again, it was a romance book. 

Techno heard Dream’s door open, so he put the book back. He stood up, and he grabbed one of the photos he had previously been looking at, pretending to look at it again. 

“Techno, I’m done. I grabbed a change of clothes as well; I don’t really want to have to stay in messy clothes,” Techno heard Dream announce. Techno slowly placed the picture down, and he made his way over to the hallway he had watched Dream walk down. Dream passed Techno, walking towards Patches.

“Makes sense, that was smart. I didn’t even think about that.” Techno paused before continuing, “You need to feed Patches before we leave.” Dream’s eye lit up at the reminder.

“Thanks! I almost forgot.” Techno watched Dream walk father into the kitchen. Dream was wearing a baggy black T-shirt and a pair of loose, dark grey sweatpants. 

“No problem. Patches is very cute,” Techno commented. Dream turned to give him a smile, his eyes bright, before turning back around and setting down the now filled bowl, near Patches. 

“I’ll be back in the morning, girly, don’t get too comfortable with me gone,” Techno heard Dream whisper to the small animal. Techno had to fight back a smile at how cute Dream looked in that moment. 

Techno shook away his thoughts before he asked, “You ready to go?” At Dream’s nod, they made their way to Techno’s car. 

The drive back to Techno’s house was normal. They made small talk, nothing crazy happened. Soon they got home, and Techno led them to his room. 

“I’m going to go change, I’ll be back in a bit,” Techno told Dream before he left. He walked into the bathroom next to his room. He changed quickly. He had picked out a baggy white button down with some lighter grey sweatpants. It was a normal night outfit for him. 

He made his way back into his room to see Dream laying on his bed, looking through movies on the TV. He wished he could take a mental screenshot of the moment. Dream just laying comfortably over Techno’s bed. Techno loved the view. Techno loved how Dream looked at home laying out on Techno's bed. He didn’t let himself stare for too long. He made himself walk over to Dream, throwing his clothes towards the basket. He laid down next to Dream, “What are you looking for?”

Dream grumbled about something before answering, “I don’t know, but none of these look good.” Techno thought about it for a second, did he have any cool movies in mind? 

“I have an idea. We need to find the most, like, typical horror movie, and I’m going to grab some paper and pens.” Dream gave him a confused look before he started searching for horror movies. Techno moved off his bed and walked towards his desk. He had done this with his siblings, and it was so funny. “The more basic the funnier this will be.” 

Techno soon made his way back over to Dream. He had grabbed two notebooks instead, so it would be easier to write. He opened one notebook to an empty page then held it out for Dream. He did the same for himself then sat down. They searched for a movie for a while.

Eventually, they found a “good” movie. Techno handed Dream a pen, and he began to explain what they were doing. 

“We’ll watch like, twenty minutes then we’ll write down five characters. We’ll put them down in the order we think they’ll die. Then we’ll watch the rest. Whoever gets the closest to the order, or when all five of someone's characters die, they win.” Dream looked excited; Techno was glad. 

They began watching it. They soon wrote down their characters. They had very different lists, and they both picked someone who they thought would stay alive. 

Soon enough, they were basically yelling at the TV. They weren’t trying to calm down either as they could hear Tommy and Tubbo being equally as loud beside them. Techno’s stomach was hurting from how much he was laughing, which wasn’t a common occurrence. He could tell Dream was in a similar state as he was clutching his stomach as he wheezed. 

Apparently, Wilbur had invited Schlatt over earlier because Techno could hear the man's laughter from down the hall, even over their own laughter. Yeah, Phil wasn’t getting any sleep tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Phil's regretting his decision after letting them all have a friend over.


End file.
